KasaKise : So near yet so far
by Ryuryuu
Summary: Kise is in love. With none other than his cute senpai However when he confessed, he was deemd as " sexually frustrated " and " Mistook me for a girl ". Will his love ever work out? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Kise x Kasamatsu! I always liked how Kise goes high over his senpai and how he ended up being _kicked_ hahaha! It's all loveee ~ Reviewwwwww ;D

" Senpai! " It was lunch break at Kaijo, and as usual the basketball team's Ace came to the third year's class to look for his beloved Senpai. Everybody in Kasamatsu Yukio's class swear that they can see puppy ears and tail on Kise Ryota, the said Ace-sama. " Senpai senpai~ hehehe " " Stop laughing already! It's creepy okay! Look at all those girls drooling behind you! I'll kick you if you continue! " Kasamatsu raged and kicked his poor kouhai. " You already kicked Senpai! " Kise said crying out loud while following behind a pissed Kasamatsu.

They went up to their usual lunch venue - the rooftop. Rarely do people come here. Kasamatsu used to come here alone until this year. Kise had always came up with him, disrupting his peace which is the whole point of him coming up here. " Say Kise, why are you always following me? You should have your own friends right? " Kasamatsu asked out of curiosity. Kise is a social butterfly, so there shouldn't be a reason for the blonde to join a grumpy Kasamatsu for lunch everyday. " EHHHH! Senpai doesn't like me coming here? " Kise asked with a almost crying face. Kasamatsu sighed, " It's just a question. Do you know how many girls would die to have lunch with you? " Kise paused awhile, deep in thought. " There's no reason, I just want to be here. " He said calmly after Kasamatsu thought he wasn't going to get an answer from the other. " I see. I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when the bell rings. "

Ten minutes passed. " It's because I love Senpai. That's why I always want to be with you. " The blonde smiled and ruffled Kasamatsu's hair. The latter was sleeping peacefully. He moved a little, but didn't wake up.

" Senpai? Are you in there? " A certain blonde was looking for his missing Senpai after basketball practice. He opened the door to the basketball locker room. The rest of the members had already bathed and left. It was the blonde's turn to clean up today so he took longer than usual. He peeked through the slightly ajar door. Kasamatsu was on the long bench, with his shirt over his face. He must have fell asleep while waiting for Kise. " Senpai... " No movement from the latter. Kise gently slipped the shirt off Kasamatsu. The black hair male looked so defenseless now. It was a bad thing. Kise looked at the smaller boy's face and before he realized it, their face were only inches apart. He could feel Kasamatsu's steady breath on his face. Kise blushed slightly at that. He wanted to move away, but he was tempted to do something. He moved his face down, placing his lips on the smaller boy. He moved his lips away for awhile before crashing their lips together again. He forced open Kasamatsu's mouth, thrusting his tongue in. " Mmmphhh... What the... Kise! What on earth are you doing?! " Kasamatsu was fully awaked. He was shocked. Why the hell was Kise kissing him...?

_**RyuRyuu**_: So what do you think will happen? ;P Look forward to chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

" Senpai... " The lost blonde mumbled after ages of silence. Topaz orbs met grey ones. " Senpai I... like you... " Kise trailed off. Kasamatsu was dumbfounded. Is this some kind of sick joke? Was Kise serious? He's probably pulling his leg. Deciding in his mind that that's what's going on, he spoke with a hint of slight anger, " Don't fucking joke with me. Since when are you a homo?! You're joking right? If you're that sexually frustrated, go find a girlfriend! Don't do redundant things! " Kise opened his mouth wanting to fight back but when he felt his tears about to rush out, he stopped. Kasamatsu fell into silence. Was he too harsh? Although he's always like this to Kise but perhaps he was overboard this time? Kise's features soften and Kasamatsu clearly saw the pain in his topaz eyes. " I got it. I'll look for a girlfriend. Maybe I was too sexually frustrated and mistook Senpai for a girl haha... I'm sort of rushing so I'll leave first. Bye Senpai. " Kise turned his heels and ran out.

Kasamatsu couldn't concentrate on anything else afterwards. He was guilty. He still don't know if Kise was serious but he felt that he was still too harsh. " I'll just apologize to him tomorrow. He probably will swing his tail and look for me anyways. " Kasamatsu thought, praying hopefully that it will happen.

On the other hand, Kise, went home straight afterwards and locked himself in his room. He lives alone using the money he earned from modeling. He didn't understand why Kasamatsu thought he was pulling his leg. He really loved the smaller boy. His captain. What hurt the blonde the most is the fact that he was deemed sexually frustrated and Kasamatsu even asked him to get a girlfriend. Why would senpai even think he have a chance of mistaking him for a girl in the first place? Does that mean that he had never saw Kise that way? Feeling defeated, he picked up his phone and dailed a number. " Yuki-chan, it's Kise. Please go out with me. "

The following day, the school was in a ruckus. The holy Kise was dating a girl?! It was hit news! And on top of that, the girl was a third year in Kaijou!  
" Ki-chan, let's go have lunch together! " " Why not, Yuki-chan~ I really want to taste the bento you made for me! " The blonde said, giving the girl a peck on the forehead. The said girl nearly died from happiness on the spot. In the other end of the class, Kasamatsu was looking at everything. Well, he did ask Kise to get a girlfriend, but why from his class?! And why the heck does the girl has a similar name to his?! Yuki... Yuki... Yukio... Kasamatsu stood up and left the class in a haste from the back door, unable to stand the love birds. Kise stole glances at Kasamatsu while flirting with his girlfriend. He saw Kasamatsu left in a rush. He saw slight hurt in his eyes. Kise desperately wanted to go and hug him right now instead of letting Yuki-chan cling onto him like this. He didn't dislike the girl but he didn't like her that way either. He chose her simply because she's in the same class as Kasamatsu. " Senpai... " " Mmm? Did you say something Ki-chan? " " It's nothing hehe. Let's eat! " Kise brushed off his unnecessary thoughts and ate with his new girlfriend.

Three days later. Awkward silence washed over them as Kaijo regulars sit across 5 pretty ladies, including Yuki-chan. Kise had organized a miai for his team mates after being asked for the nth time by Moriyama. Kasamatsu, was of course dragged into this. He hadn't talk to girls for years. Moriyama was really shy, so he used the excuse " Since it the team going, how can the captain back out?! " as a reason to drag poor Kasamatsu along. Kise broke the silence first. " Well, how about we start with an introduction? Hehe but leave me and Yuki-chan out of the miai okie~~ we are already a lovey dovey couple~~ " Kasamatsu flinched slightly at those words. He felt that those words are said for him to hear, but he can't find any reason for the blonde to do such thing.

After the brief introduction, a girl went and took a seat beside Kasamatsu. " Neh, Kasamatsu-kun is the captain right? How cool! I always wanted to learn basketball haha! " " Uh.. Yeah... " he was already blushing. He wasn't used to talking to girls. " Hehe, you're so shy! Say, why not we leave now so you could teach me some basketball? You have your ball with you right? " the girl openly suggested to him. Kise, who was just beside them with his girlfriend, heard it and frown. He didn't like the idea of a girl sticking with his senpai at all. He prayed that Kasamatsu will turn her down. " Su...Sure, why not? Let's go. " Actually, Kasamatsu just wanted to leave the place. He don't mind spending time with this girl. And they're going to play basketball anyways. He's not against that idea at all.

They picked up their bags and prepare to leave, but... " Senpai, Tomoyo-chan, where are you going? " " Kasamatsu-kun is going to teach me basketball hehe " Tomoyo grabbed onto a blushing Kasamatsu's arms. " I wanna join too! Can I? Can I? " " Ki-chan! We should leave them alone! " " Ehhh, but it's basketball you know! " The couple starting arguing but Kasamatsu's voice stopped them in their tracks. " Uh... Kise you should just stay here and accompany your girlfriend. I mean, you can't just leave her here. Besides, you can play basketball in school anyways. I'll go with Tomoya-san. One person is enough for teaching right? " Kise stunned, partly cause he couldn't believe how innocent his senpai was. Obviously the girl wanted to spend time alone with him! Basketball was just an excuse! Kise stood up and grabbed Kasamatsu, pulling him away from Tomoya. " Borrow me senpai for awhile okay? I need to speak with him. " With that, he pulled Kasamatsu to the toilet.

" What... What is your problem... OI let go, it hurts you know! KISE! " Because Kasamatsu was resisting with so much strength, he nearly fall over when the blonde suddenly let go. " Senpai. I'm just going to say this once so listen carefully. I'm not drunk or sexually frustrated. I'm perfectly normal and serious now. I love you. Please go out with me. Think about it. I don't want to force you into it. Yes I'm gay. But I am only gay for you, Kasamatsu Yukio. " Kasamatsu was obviously stunned by the sudden confession. His head was tilted up by Kise's fingers, until their eyes met. Kise covered Kasamatsu's eyes with his right hand and lifted his head higher with his left hand, capturing Kasamatsu's lips with his own gently.

_**RyuRyuu :**_Hello! Thanks for the follow (: Hope the story is to your liking! Reviews are precious and will help me improve, so please feel free to do so! :D I'll see you guys in chap 3~~


	3. Chapter 3

Kasamatsu didn't know how he reach home. He only remembered telling the rest he wasn't feeling well and he apologized to Tomoyo. Tossing and turning about his bed, Kasamatsu kept thinking about Kise's confession and also the... Kiss. Although he didn't say it out loud, Kise had took his very first kiss away that very day in the locker room. How did he feel towards Kise? He don't know for sure. He only knew he felt horrible when Kise was flirting with Yuki-chan. Once, he even had the urge to separate them. Is this jealousy? Why does he feel jealous? Can it be that he... like Kise? Kasamatsu has never been in love before. " Ah, damn all this! " Kasamatsu decided to go for a jog to clear his mind.

It's been a week since Kise officially confessed to the third year, but he hasn't gotten any reply. Kasamatsu avoided him at all cost. He had also broken it off with Yuki-chan, because he felt guilty for using her. It was also partly because he wanted to let Kasamatsu know that he was serious about his confession. " Ahhhhh... I miss Senpai so much... If only I resisted the temptation to kiss him, maybe I will still be having lunch with him now... " Kise felt tears at the brim of his topaz eyes. He felt so horrible now. He wanted Kasamatsu back more than anything. " Kise! Somebody is looking for you! " Kise raise himself up from his chair and step out of the class. He wonder if it's another girl confessing again.

Kise blinked his eyes. Once. Twice. The guy he missed so dearly, his captain, his senpai, was still right there. Kise was about to pinch himself when the grey eyed boy glared, " Enough. It's me. Come on. Let's eat together on the roof. " Kise immediately followed. It was just like the past.

" Kise. I've thought about it. " Kise looked up into the grey orbs. " I... I... " " Senpai! Please don't reject me. I'll do whatever you want. Please Senpai. I really love you. I really really really love you. I was only with Yuki-chan to make you jealous... Senpai I really love you so please be with me... " Kise flung himself onto Kasamatsu. " Oi Kise let go Kise! At least let me finish what I'm saying... I... I never thought of rejecting you. I was going to say I'll go out with you... Anyways you're the only one who can make my heart thump like it is right now... And I have never been in love so I really don't know if I really am. What I'm trying to say is I'm going to give it a shot. Give us... a chance. " Kasamatsu was totally blushing now. " ANYWAYS WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TRYING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS! YOU HURT A GIRL! " He tired to relieve his embarrassment by hitting Kise. Kise placed his hand on top of Kasamatsu's head and pulled him into a kiss. Kasamatsu struggled abit at first, but stop when he felt something wet against his face. He opened his eyes instantly. Kise is crying. He was pulled into a hug this time. Kise nuzzled his face into Kasamatsu's neck, sobbing into it.

" Kise? " Kasamatsu asked once he heard Kise stopped his sobbing. " Senpai I love you. " " W-What... I know that already... Me... Me... Me too... STOP MAKING ME SAY SUCH THINGS YOU IDIOT! " Once again came the famous kick from senpai to kouhai.

RyuRyuu : Haha sorry for the short chapter! THERE'S ACTUALLY AN EXTRA CHAPTER TO THIS. Haha, read on and remember to give reviews ~~ Theyre really important to me!


	4. Chapter 4

" Neh Yukio-cchi, isn't it about time we do it? We've been dating for four months already..." Kise asked, kissing Kasamatsu's neck. " I told you to stop calling me that name right? It's embarrassing! Do? Do what? " Kasamatsu snapped back. " What am I going to do about your innocent mind Yukio-cchi... " Kise trailed off. " Ah, why not you come over to my house today? It's Friday so let's stay over! I live alone anyway... " " Your house? Sure why not? Now that you mentioned it, I haven't been there before huh... " Kise's house? Kasamatsu wonder how it's like.

" Say... WHY IN THE WORLD IS YOUR HOUSE COVERED WITH ALL YOUR PHOTOS AND MY PHOTOS AND OUR PHOTOS?! " Kasamatsu mentally faced palm himself. He should have expected this from Kise... But why his photos too. This is so embarrassing. " Because I love Yukio-cchi! AHHH. Don't kick meeee... Wahhhhhh. " They ended up fighting for another ten minutes until Kise finally convinced Kasamatsu to let him stick the photos around his house. They are now sitting in Kise's room, which is surprisingly neat for a guy. His room was light blue in color. " Senpai... Come here~ " Kise patted his bed.

" Wha...What do you want Kise. " Kasamatsu mumbled as Kise hugged him from behind his back. " Nothing~~~ I just wanna hug my cute little Yukio-cchi! " " Tsk I told you to stop calling me that na- " Kasamatsu frozed when Kise's hands traveled underneath his shirt, feeling up his abs. " Ki...Kise... " He bit back a moan when Kise pinch on his nipples and squeeze it. The blonde started to slowly unbutton the smaller boy's shirt, pulling him back for a kiss before removing him of his pants as well. " Kise... Are you su- mmmpf " Kasamatsu was cut off by Kise as the said blonde's hand started to touch his manhood, circling it with his finger on his boxers. " Yukiocchi... Doesn't it feel good? " Kise whispered into the other's ears. " It's... It's weird Kise. I'm getting very warm... Ahh " Kasamatsu let out a loud moan when Kise suddenly move his hands into his boxers, stroking up and down on the captain's hard on. Kasamatsu is so embarrassed. He had never felt anything like this sensation before. He felt himself slowly being pushed down on his back as Kise hovered over him. The blonde trailed kisses from his forehead all the way to his inner thigh. Before Kasamatsu could even say anything, Kise took in all of the black hair male's shaft with his mouth. He sucked and licked, drawing out endless moans of pleasure from the latter. Kasamatsu, unable to bear to overwhelming pleasure, adjusted his hand into Kise's hair. He tugged at it slightly and the model know that his lover is reaching. With a few more sucks, the captain cum right into Kise's mouth. " Ah sorry I didn't mean t- " Kasamatsu looked at a certain blonde dumb founded. DID KISE JUST FREAKING SWALLOWED HIS... ?! Kasamatsu feel his blush growing even though he was already red face to begin with. " Yukio-cchi, turn over. " The said boy was about to protest but when he saw the lust filled topaz eyes of his lover, he obliged. Kasamatasu wanted to die, being in such an embarrassing position. Kise stretch his entrance and licked it with his tongue, giving it plentiful of lubrications. Kasamatsu felt that his hands were going to give way soon. He is so weak against the pleasure. When the model inserted one finger into the entrance, Kasamatsu winced at the odd feeling. It didn't hurt, but it's definitely weird. " Are you okay? Does it hurt? " Kise asked with a concerned face. The said boy shook his head slightly and Kise relaxed, continuing by inserting another finger. After the third finger was inserted, he started to thrust his fingers into the entrance, causing the smaller boy to try his best to bit down his moan. " Ah-Ahh! " Kise smiled. He found it. The satisfied blonde started thrusting his fingers, hitting the black hair male's prostrate and making the said boy moan like never before. The model moved up to kiss Kasamatsu's beet red ears, before engaging them into a rough and hot tongue kiss. Kise positioned his own dick outside Kasamatsu's entrance. " It-It's hot... Ahhh! " The blonde thrusted his whole length in and waited for the boy underneath him to adjust to his huge length. When Kasamatsu finally nodded, Kise breathed in and began thrusting in and out of the smaller boy. " Ahh-AHH! Mmmphh ahhhh... " Endless moaning combined with the creaking sound of the bed. " Ki-Kisee I'm... I'm cumming ahh " Kasamatsu was grabbing Kise, digging his nails into the latter's back. The said blonde winced slightly at the pain and said, " Yukiocchi, name. Call my name. " Kise felt the other boy grabbed him even tighter than before, and with a small whisper Kasamatsu called out his name. " R-Ryota. " " Yukio! " They both climaxed at the same time, panting. Kise took his length out of the boy and slept down next to him. He pulled Kasamatsu, who is so tired and barely awake, into a hug. He let Kasamatsu rest his head on his chest and kissed his forehead. " I love you. " " Me too... " he heard a small sound of reply from the captain before the said boy fell asleep. Kise smiled before joining his lover in dreamland, knowing that he had just made his lover not-so-innocent.

**RyuRyuu : **That marks the end of this story! I hope you enjoy it, thanks for the reviews so far! I'll be posting up a new story of MidoAka soon, look forward to it! See ya next story~~ 3


End file.
